Ojos Miel
by Amaki Ame
Summary: Carta de Haruko Akagi para Hanamichi Sakuragi, detallandole algunos aspectos de su vida, como también los tropiezos que ha sufrido a causa de su error. Pidiendole, por sobre todo, perdón. Reescritura de: "A mi querido tensai"


Esta es una reescritura del Fic original, el Fic se llama: A mi Querido tensai, pero decidí cambiarle el nombre, además de editarlo, porque lo releí y realmente lo encontré carente de cosas en las cuales pude expresar más emotividad, además de serios problemas temáticos y ortogrficos, aunque de igual manera se me han pasado algunos detalles. El Fic original (A mi querido tensai) fue el primer Fic que publiqué así que no tuve el valor de eliminarlo, así que solo lo reescribí

También cambié algunas cosas en la historia original, algunas parejas y cosas por el estilo

Espero que les guste esta historia

Tal vez le dé continuación, pero aun no tengo total seguridad.

Esta "Carta" era parte de una historia, la cual sí borré de Fanfiction. y ortograficos,

Los personajes de Slam Dunk no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Takehiko Inoue

* * *

**_Ojos Miel- Por Amaki Ame_**

* * *

Carta a mi querido tensai.

Como comenzar correctamente, no lo sé, fui una estúpida lo sé. Hace tiempo que me he armado de valor y he decidido que ya es el momento de decirte todo, quiero decirte, y a la vez pedirte que me perdones. Ahora, que me doy cuenta, que analizo con mayor detenimiento, madurez y profundidad, llegué a la firme conclusión que no fui más que una estúpida. Me escondí bajo una máscara de amor por miedo a ti. Un ridículo y vago pretexto. Tal vez ni me lo creas, pero no gano ni pierdo nada con explicártelo. ¿Acaso tienes la delicadeza de recordar? cuando nos conocimos, si no es así entenderé perfectamente, no fui nada más que un alma sin escrúpulos que no supo tratarte. Pero sí aun conservas ese tacto sensible de corazón adolecente, deseo que con el mismo taco des lectura a estas palabras. Ese día, cuando nos conocimos, en el corredor donde te pregunte si jugabas basquetbol y tú solo te sonrojaste, cuando te enseñe lo que son las clavadas, y tú te golpeaste la cabeza, cuando te anime a practicar los rebotes, cuando hasta tú mismo habías perdido toda fe y confianza en tus capacidades. Creo que desde ese momento mis ojos cambiaron y te observaban de un punto de vista distinto. Esa vez cuando lograste la clavada contra Shoyo me di cuenta de que algo sentía por ti, no te diré que ese día de por sí sentí amor, solo fue algo que sentí y que me hiso caer en cuenta de que ya no me eras indiferente. Pero, tú sabes el carácter de mi hermano así que, para él era más fácil creer que su hermanita estuviera enamorada de Rukawa que de ese odioso muchachito. Decidí que seguiría guardándome bajo el "amor/obsesión" hacia Rukawa, ignorando completamente los nuevos sentimientos que florecían desde el fondo de mi corazón

Varias veces decidí aclararme, pero nunca llegaba a una buena conclusión. Todas las veces que te veía caminar solo hacia lo que mejor sabía hacer, ignorarte. Cundo jugaste con Kainan, y lograste defender la canasta, como un digno jugador de basquetbol, sentí que realmente eras distinto, después de ese momento tus ojos miel me cautivaron.

Aun así, a pesar de todos esos nuevos sentimientos, no quise acercarme más, fui una cobarde. Tenía todo a mi favor, tú me querías, yo te quería, ¿Qué problema había?

En tu partido contra Sannoh, cuando te lastimaste severamente tu espalda, cuando demostraste que tenías una fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable al momento de decidir seguir jugando, solo quería estar a tu lado, quería con todas mis fuerzas bajar para abrazarte y besarte, la desesperación por haberte visto en el piso hacía un hueco doloroso en mi corazón. Ah mi tensai ni una mínima idea tienes de cuanto he anhelado volverte a ver, ni una mínima idea tienes de esas noches en las que te he deseado y de cómo te extraño.

Después de ese partido, después de tu larga y reconfortante recuperación, volviste Shohoku. En ese momento eras un chico diferente, eras más maduro y muchísimo más profesional. Pásate todo el tiempo de segundo año practicando con el buen Mitsui. Quien te enseñó a tirar tiros de larga distancia, los preciados y seguros triples, con los cuales más de una ocasión te ganaste el fanatismo y admiración de muchas. En tercer año quedaste como el flamante nuevo capitán. En ese momento cambiaste completamente, eras molestoso, obsesivo, agresivo y jovial, pero todo eso con una mezcla de seriedad y profesionalismo al momento de comportarte como un digno capitán. También cuando recibías las reprimendas del querido, odiado y acosado por las féminas, ayudante del profesor Anzai, Hisashi Mitsui. Quien luego se iría a los Chicago Bulls, junto con Ryota, mi hermano y Kogure.

Después de un corto tiempo les seguiste hasta la gran ciudad de Chicago. Cuando supe la noticia de que te marcharías me sentí sola, sentí que estaba perdiendo a la única cosa buena que la vida me había brindado, aparte de mi familia, claramente. Mi corazón, aunque suene completamente cursi y poco normal, se quería romper y realmente creo que lo hiso. Hasta ahora, después de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, cada día me pregunto ¿Qué hubiese pasado de no te hubiera rechazado? , fui una maldita estúpida. Aun puedo sentir y escucho, o talvez no, quizás hasta loca me estoy poniendo, tus palabras retumbando en mi cabeza. Tus palabras nerviosas y animadas. Esperando mi aceptación, tu mirada la cual buscaba aprobación, cariño, mendigando atención y amor de mi parte. Recuerdo tu mirada de decepción y desesperación al decirte mi estúpida, cínica y poco fidedigna escusa, que "amaba a Rukawa". Desde ese momento tus miradas no fueron más que miradas austeras, miradas llenas de reproches, escurridizas, fugaces, carecían de tiempo, atención y por sobre todo, cariño, y carencia también de tu búsqueda de atención y aceptación. Y lo digo y lo seguiré diciendo, que estúpida soy, espero que cuando me entierren en mi lapida pongan: "Aquí descansa la chica más estúpida de todo Japón y Kanagawa. Después de ese momento, luego de varios día decidiste que era mejor irte, realmente era lo mejor, hubieses sido muy estúpido si no hubieses aceptado, era lo mejor para tu futuro. Era lo mejor… para ti. Yo no era más que una mero mueble que obstruía tu camino hacia la libertad de un futuro increíble.

Ustedes cinco, Kogure, Mitsui, Ryota, mi hermano y tú, eran el equipo imparable de la NBA. Eran catalogados como: "Los toros japoneses". Por desgracia mi hermano abandonó a los Chicago. Cuando desgraciadamente ocurrió una "Tragedia". Desde ese tiempo encontré refugio en Rukawa pero, para él, era solo una simple venganza. La venganza giraba a una extraña e increíble argumentación: "Yo había sido la única mujer que logro enamorar a Hanamichi Sakuragi". Sí, con esto afirmo que Rukawa sentía cosas por ti, o aun las siente, que sé yo.

El buscó al igual que yo un "refugio" después de tu partida y de su lesión, la que le impidió volver a tomar cualquier balón de cualquier deporte, decidió comenzar una fría y asquerosa venganza. Sacando lo peor que había en él. Mostrándome que él no era lo que yo creía. Él, me hizo su mujer pero, en el acto, al momento de que estaba con él compartiendo la misma cama, pensaba que eras tú. Que eras tú el que me besaba, el que me tocaba y el que me hacía sentir una mujer completa, en ningún momento pensé en Rukawa. Por desgracia luego de eso ocurrió la desgracia. Quede embarazada, gracias a esto mie hermano tuvo que renunciar a su sueño de basquetbolista. Decidió que era mejor volver a Japón y trabajar como ingeniero, como era su plan "b". Está de más decir que su plan "a" era llegar a la NBA.

Desde ese momento Takenori se quería morir, sentía que me había fallado como hermano, que no había hecho nada bien. Mi familia me dio la espalda, eso me dolió en lo más profundo, pero me lo merecía. Creí que quedaría en la calle, todo me habían cerrado las puertas pero Takenori no lo hizo. Me llevo a vivir con él, a su piso de universidad, allí vivía Kogure, pero él decidió irse al piso de abajo que estaba en renta, para así dejarme vivir con mi hermano. Muchas vejeces tuvimos problemas, muchas veces no alcanzaba el dinero, aun así ese tiempo fue grandioso. Había algo magnifico y maravilloso en el aire, que me hacía sentir diferente. Cuando cumplí 17 mi hijo ya había nacido, era un bebé precioso. Por desgracia tenía esos mismos ojos zorrunos que Rukawa poseía, también heredó ese carácter estúpido que él tenía, el carácter de iceberg. A pesar de todo eso Takenori se enamoró del pequeño en cuanto cuándo lo vio. Se ha convertido en un verdadero padre para mi hijo, siempre lo acompaña a sus prácticas de atletismo, o a sus obras escolares. Estoy segura que cuando sea padre, será el mejor.

Mi tensai, no sabes cuánto dolor me causó esa vez. Cuando estaba en el piso con Takenori viendo la televisión y el sintonizo un partido de basquetbol, eran los Celtics con los Ángeles Lakers. Tú estabas entre el público asistente. Estaba jugando el miope y tú, obviamente, estabas molestándolo entre el público. Te has vuelto tan amigo de todos, que me sorprende tanto cuando recuerdo el odio que les tenías cuando iban en secundaria.

Me detuve en tu imagen, te veías hermoso, tu cabello seguía siendo rojo, tus ojos continuaban con ese titilante color miel. Todo, seguía siendo igual. Lo único que has cambiado fue tu estilo de peinado. Me dio un cierto deje de gracia cuando te vi. Te habías convertido en el "Puerco Espín" como solías apodar a Sendoh. Hubo un momento que recuerdo perfectamente, cuando te paraste de tu asiento al terminar el partido. Felicitaste al miope, y lo golpeaste en el suelo reiteradas veces mientras Fujima se lanzaba a tu espalda. Algunos niños se fotografiaban contigo y chicas te daban besos en las mejillas sentí tanta envidia.

Han pasado algunos años, cosas han cambiado y otras se han mantenido. Ahora yo vivo con Takenori en Tokio junto a mi pequeño hijo. Recuerdo que nuevamente mi hermano sintonizó un partido, creo que hasta ese momento teníamos veinte años, que viejos ¿no?, el tiempo pasa y no se detiene. "Collige virgo rosas" como me dijiste una vez. Suspiré y me senté junto a él, estaba viendo el canal de deportes, y ahí estabas tú con tu camiseta número diez de los Bulls y el pantalón de buzo negro. Tu cabello combinaba con tu equipo, aun no jugaban. Estaban haciendo el típico ritual antes de entrar, en donde la mascota hace un ridículo baile. Mientras los demás aplauden y gritan frases de aliento en un círculo. Recuerdo que te saliste de cámara junto a tu fiel amigo Hisashi Mitsui, sonreíste. Le dijiste algo al oído, este sonrió, suspiró, golpeó tu espalda y te hiso entrega de una cajita negra. No le di mayor importancia, se te acercaron Ryota y otro jugados de los Bulls, también la mascota de los Bull apareció, esta te dio un micrófono. Suspiraste hondamente, comenzaste a hablar con tu perfecto y bien ensayado inglés. Tenías un acento tan maravilloso. Luego de unos escasos segundos aparecieron los subtítulos. Y fueron los subtítulos más dolorosos que he leído en mi vida

Al leerlo por completo sentí que mi corazón mí se estrujaba dolorosamente. Susurré un ligero: "Auch". Todo eso era a causa de que le habías pedido matrimonio a Fuji, Los chicos comenzaron a tararear la marcha nupcial mientras tú abrazabas a Fuji con tus largos y fuertes brazos. Deslizabas ese anillo por su dedo, con tanta seguridad, con tanta felicidad y tanto cariño que me di cuenta que ya no era nada más que un simple recuerdo entre tu mente. Besaste a Fuji mientras la mascota bailaba, ridículamente, como si se hubiera tomado una cantidad industrial de bebidas energéticas.

Al finalizar el partido te preguntaron por qué usabas la camiseta diez si esta estaba retirada, y tú, con tu encanto, orgullo y agradecimiento. Explicaste que la usabas porque esa había sido la primera camiseta que habías usado, claramente habías omitido la camiseta 16 que te habían dado los chicos cuando recién ingresaste al club de basquetbol. También explicaste que Bob Love, original dueño de aquella camiseta, creyó en ti y te dio su camiseta, como homenaje y para que siguieras con la leyenda del número diez.

Créeme amor que esa noche llore como nunca antes lo había hecho. No lloré gritando, solo lloré en silencio. Solo apreciando como mis lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas. Recordando el dolor que te causé y el que ahora tú me causabas a mí. Y sí, me lo merecía, había sido mala contigo, ahora tenía que conformarme y aceptar que ya no formaba parte de tu vida.

Días después de esa transmisión, Fuji me invito a la boda. No tenía deseos de ir, no quería verte feliz con otra mujer. Sí cariño, soy egoísta, pero decidí ir, con tal de verte una última vez. Llegué ahí estaban todos acompañados. Mitsui con tu hermana, Ryota con Matsui. Incluso estaba Kyota, tu odiado enemigo. También estaba todos los de Shoyo, quienes ahora juegan en los Boston Celtics. Los de Ryonan, quienes juegan también en la NBA. Los de Kainan, quienes prestan sus servicios a los Angeles Lakers. Realmente me sorprendió, estaban todos.

Los demás me miraban cálidos, extrañados y algunos con lastima. Lástima porque era madre soltera. Daiki, mi hijo, se hizo amigo de Kazuki tu sobrino, era igual a su padre, tenía el mismo carácter de pandillero idiota. Tenía su mismo cabello y su misma devoción por el profesor Anzai. Te vi entrar con tu fiel amigo, el tipo de los Bulls, Kirk Hinrich creo que se llama. Te paraste en el altar a esperar a Fuji. El padre, perdió la paciencia ya que ella no se presentaba. Ella llegó, al pasar algunos minutos. Entró flamante a la iglesia, la entregó su hermano Hanagata. Te vi tan feliz.

La ceremonia avanzaba y mi corazón se estrujaba, decidí revelar mis sentimientos y mis anhelos de formar una vida contigo. Re velar todo lo que me consumía por dentro cuando el padre dijera la típica frase " Si alguien se opone a esta unión, que hable ahora o calle para siempre", no lo hice. Quería alzar la mano pero no pude, te vi tan feliz con ella. No quería ser más egoísta y negarte la posibilidad de amar a alguien completamente, sin que esa persona te dañara. Cuando le diste al beso a tu nueva esposa, solo bajé mi mirada, disimulando mi enorme tristeza. Sentía que mi cuerpo desfallecía, pensé que perdería la razón.

Creí que no resistiría la fiesta, tenía miedo que me dieran ataques de verdad, y revelar todo, y solo quedar en ridículo, pero me armé de valor y me goberné. Logré quedarme en paz durante la celebración. Después de ese día me devolví a Japón. Con la esperanza, la cruel esperanza de que tú matrimonio no funcionara. Imagínate a los extremos de maldad que he llegado.

Pero, casi instantáneamente. Supimos la noticia de que ibas a ser padre, me alegre muchísimo por ti, pero no podía ocultar las ganas que tenía de ser yo la madre de esa niña. Meses más tarde es pequeña nació. Es exactamente igual a ti. Tus mismos rasgos, tus mismos gestos, tus mismas expresiones, tus mismos ojos miel.

A mis veinticinco años aun me sigo mortificando con tu recuerdo, todas las noches recuerdo nuestro pasado, nuestra historia de "amor". Inexplicablemente tú has sido el único ser que me ha importado, no eh podido amar desde entonces, desde que te conocí. Claro que he tenido amoríos y cosas por el estilo, pero nunca he llegado a amar tanto, como amé a tus ojos miel. Me encantaría que sepas que la mayoría, por no decir todas, las cincuentaiuna chicas que te rechazamos, ahora venimos a caer en cuenta del hombre que dejamos pasar. Fuimos un tanto egoístas, tontas y no supimos conocerte mejor. Realmente te deseo toda la suerte del mundo Hanamichi. Se feliz.  
Aunque suene a un cliché, si tú lo eres yo lo soy, te amo y siempre lo voy a hacer.  
Quemare esta carta, quería mandártela pero no lo voy a hacer ya que perdí mi oportunidad y además es poco probable que la puedas leer.

Además no quiero problemas con tu nueva familia

Siempre Tuya

Haruko


End file.
